fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!!
Fun in Ryuzetsu Land!! is an event that takes place during the Grand Magic Games arc. Prologue After the events of the third day, Levy mentions a water resort known as Ryuzetsu Land, claimed to be the most well-known summer hotspot in Fiore. The whole guild decides to go, though Lucy wonders if it's a good idea to leave without Makarov's permission. Erza reminds her that he left with Laxus earlier so it won't matter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 2-3 From outside the lodgings, a cloaked woman watches on before leaving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 3 Pool Time Lucy, Wendy and Erza are excited to be at the pool and take a look around. Lisanna wonders whether Erza's wounds have already healed but is told by her older sister Mirajane that it's to be expected. Natsu rides a mini-train on the water but still has motion sickness from it, disgusting Jet and Droy. The three Fairy Tail Exceeds go to the Museum while Levy suggests to go along with an unwilling Gajeel and at the same time, Macao and Wakaba notice Cana wearing just her underwear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 4-5 Lisanna and Mirajane lament on how Elfman decided not to go with them. Though, they are unaware that he actually did show up but didn't want to go because they did. He and Evergreen, who persuaded him to go, start bickering with each other while together in the pool. Freed and Bickslow notice the two together. At the same time, Juvia wants to go ride a water slide with Gray but is conflicted with Lyon's sudden appearance. Wendy soon meets Sherria and realizes that her own team is also present; after a brief talk, they run off together with Warren eyeing the two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 5-7 Team Quatro Puppy all lounge in the pool, relaxing within the waters. Jenny spots Mirajane and pulls off her bikini top as revenge from earlier, though in retort, Mirajane pulls down her bottoms. Macao and Wakaba have nosebleeds, as a result.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 8-9 Erza and Lucy relax while the Trimens flirt with them, though Erza quickly turns all of them down. She and Lucy then leave the area while Ichiya, who received the silent treatment from Erza, asks to be yelled at. As they're walking out, Lucy notices Makarov and Laxus keeping Mavis company while at the pool, and Erza spots a masked Jellal relaxing as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 9-11 Everyone present in the pool starts mingling with one another and having a good time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 12-13 While relaxing, Lucy is approached by Flare. She remembers Team Raven Tail being taken into custody but Flare reminds her that they were only interrogated and disqualified from the Games; arrest wasn't what became of them. Lucy then asks what she's doing here and a blushing Flare apologizes. She then walks away from a stunned Lucy, who then begins to smile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 13-14 Natsu starts running around the pool with Ichiya, saying it's fun. Alzack and Bisca scold them for their reckless and childish attitudes. While distracted, Ichiya slips on water and hits Natsu, causing both to fly and spin around the pool involuntarily. Ichiya almost hits Erza and Jellal but the latter pushes himself and Erza into the water, dodging Ichiya; however, Jellal accidentally gropes Erza's breasts, embarrassing the both of them. Meanwhile, Natsu knocks into Gray and Lyon causing both of them to fall down a water slide together. They decide to freeze the water but an angry Natsu responds by igniting the pool with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, causing an explosion that destroys the place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 15-19 Aftermath A bill is then sent to the Fairy Tail Guild for being the one responsible for the pool's destruction. Makarov and Mavis sob over the finances they need to pay due to Natsu's recklessness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 References Navigation